(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved spark plug performance and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a spark plug with a plurality of whistles for improving air fuel mixture prior to ignition and during ignition in a gasoline combustion engine.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,401 to Lambrecht, U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,290 to Larson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,290 to Lansky et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,160 to Hughes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,015 to Monro, U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,822 to Haghgooie et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,375 to Jackson and U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,353 to Cherry various types of ultrasonic fuel injection devices and atomizing fuel inventions are described. None of these prior art patents disclose or teach the use of ultrasound whistles disposed in the sides of a ceramic core of a spark plug for improved gasoline engine performance and added benefits described herein.
In a text book published by McGraw Hill, 1960, titled "Whistle Ultrasonics" by Benson Carlin, whistle type ultrasound is described operating in a range of 5000 to 10,000 cycles per second. The frequency wave length for ultrasound is 8 inches in solid material, 2.4 inches in liquids and approximately 0.63 inches in atmospheric air. The type of wave produced by whistles are longitudinal and "L" waves. An ultrasonic wave in a gas or in an air fuel mixture starts out as a longitudinal wave and when it strikes particles of fuel, it turns into a "L" wave. The more particles of fuel the "L" wave hits, the more excited it becomes. When the "L" wave strikes the side of a spark plug and any other metal surface in it's path, the wave is amplified twice. The more surfaces the ultrasound wave strikes, the greater the acceleration. When sound waves are traveling through various mediums, the waves are reflected, refracted, defracted, scattered and multiplied. Like any whistle sound, the more air that crosses the whistle, the more the volume it produces. Today, ultrasound is used in a variety of industries for cleaning, metal testing and like applications.